THE END
by exorado
Summary: "Kalian tidak perlu mati untuk menemui sebuah 'akhir.' Hanya kehilangan tujuan hidup saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berakhir." Chanyeol kehilangan semangat hidup, kehilangan rumahnya, apalagi sekarang ia tak punya banyak uang. Tapi, semangat hidupnya mulai tumbuh kembali saat dia bertemu Baekhyun, seorang pekerja seks. BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK - YAOI/BxB - ONE-SHOT - RnR


**The End (Akhir)**

 _| exorado |_

 _"Kalian tidak perlu mati untuk menemui sebuah 'akhir.' Hanya kehilangan tujuan hidup saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berakhir." Chanyeol kehilangan semangat hidup, kehilangan rumahnya, apalagi sekarang ia tak punya banyak uang. Tapi, semangat hidupnya mulai tumbuh kembali saat dia bertemu Baekhyun, seorang pekerja seks._

* * *

Sautu pagi di musim panas; matahari sedang bersinar dengan terangnya. Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul. Kamarnya itu mungkin hanya muat untuk satu tempat tidur, satu televisi kecil, dan tambahan beberapa barang lain. Tapi, ia tak punya banyak uang, dia hanya memiliki sebuah lemari kecil yang berisi beberapa pakaian. Pakaiannya juga hanya dapat mengisi setengah dari ruang lemari itu. Dia juga punya dua selimut dan satu bantal. Ketika dia akan tidur, dia akan menggunakan salah satu selimut untuk alas dan menggunakan yang satunya lagi untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tidur di lantai tiap malam, tanpa sebuah ranjang. Dia juga tidak punya televisi.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah malasnya. Dia mengambil satu botol air dan melepaskan penutupnya. Dia biasanya sarapan dengan beberapa buah. Beberapa hari sebelumnya dia makan satu buah pisang. Beberapa hari berikutnya sebuah jeruk, menyesuaikan pada apa yang banyak dijual di pasar. Hari ini, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah apel dan mulai memakannya sampai habis.

 _Because he couldn't afford to lose its remains._

Selesai sarapan, Chanyeol mengambil dua buah kunci dan pergi keluar. Meskipun apartemennya kecil, dia bersyukur karena kamarnya berada di lantai satu. Hal ini sangat tepat untuknya, karena saat dia akan bekerja, dia tidak perlu repot-repot menuruni tangga. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol akan bangun lebih awal untuk kerja satu atau dua jam ekstra agar mendapat uang tambahan.

Chanyeol memasukkan sebuah kunci berwarna perak ke dalam lubang kunci kotak suratnya dan membukanya. Kotak suratnya terisi dengan beberapa dokumen. Chanyeol mengambil tumpukan dokumen itu dan bergegas masuk ke rumahnya lagi. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, dilemparnya kertas-kertas itu ke meja dan mengambil sebuah kursi.

Chanyeol membaca kertas-kertas itu satu per satu dan akhirnya sampai ke yang terakhir. Dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca sepintas. Ditatapnya surat itu selama beberapa menit dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Dia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang seperti ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Atau paling tidak, tidak _sekarang_.

 _ **"Kepada: Tuan Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Sehubungan dengan ketidaksanggupanmu untuk membayar pajak, kami harus mengambil kepemilikan dari apartemenmu"**_

Itulah inti dari surat itu.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan meremas kertas itu dengan kuat. Di mana dia akan tinggal? Tidak mungkin dia tinggal di hotel, motel atau rumah temannya. Dia tidak mempunyai teman dekat.

 _He had nothing. Nothing to grasp and nothing to live on._

Dia berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Dia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil semua pakaian yang ada. Setelah itu, dia mengambil tas dan memasukkan semua pakaian itu ke dalamnya. Dompetnya - terisi dengan hanya beberapa lembar won berada di dalam kantongnya dengan hp dan kuncinya. Hanya itu semua yang ia miliki.

Ini tampak seperti akhir dari hidupnya. Dia tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya - dia tahu ini seperti sebuah 'akhir', akhir dari hidupnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah nanti ia akan mati karena kelaparan atau tidak.

Chanyeol pergi ke dapur sekali lagi dan mengambil beberapa botol air dan beberapa buah dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas bersama pakaiannya lalu bergegas pergi dari apartemen itu.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Pada siang hari, di sana terasa sangat panas. Sedangkan pada malam hari, terasa dingin dan banyak nyamuk berkeliaran. Satu hari memang terasa lama, tapi satu minggu bahkan terasa lebih lama.

 _And there was no such thing as years, because it seemed that it wouldn't be possible to live on the streets with nothing for one year._

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh belas sejak Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya. Tiap hari, dia akan pergi kerja, mendapatkan beberapa dolar yang ia kumpulkan untuk menyewa tempat tinggal nanti. Dia tidur di tangga logam yang dingin. Tidak banyak orang yang melewati tangga itu. Tapi siapa juga yang akan lewat kalau ada seorang tunawisma tidur di sana?

Sudah tujuh belas hari dia seperti ini. Satu buah dan setengah botol air untuk satu hari.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya tidak berhenti untuk memberinya uang atau apapun. Dia hanya tidur di situ, sendiri dan kedinginan dalam kesunyian. Ini membuatnya tambah gila setiap hari. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana jiwanya pergi. Mungkin jiwanya hilang lenyap pada malam yang dingin ini.

Namun ada yang berbeda di malam ke-tujuh belas ini. Terdengar suara-suara yang nyaring dan gaduh. Suara itu juga terlalu keras membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Para pekerja seks.

Chanyeol mengintip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya hal yang dia lihat adalah para pria dan wanita yang memakai pakaian minim. Mereka menyebar di sekitar tempat itu, menantikan orang-orang yang mau 'bermain' dengan mereka. Satu persatu orang-orang itu pergi. Chanyeol mengamati orang-orang ini sekitar dua puluh menit. Selama dua puluh menit itu, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal empat dari mereka di sana, menantikan orang berikutnya untuk datang kepada mereka.

Empat belas menit berikutnya hanya tinggal satu orang yang berdiri di situ.

Chanyeol menatap pekerja seks terakhir itu. Dia adalah seorang pria yang lumayan manis, badannya kecil, kulitnya putih pucat dan rambutnya berwarna coklat. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis dan celana kulit hitam yang ketat. Dia tidak memakai sepatu atau alas kaki apapun.

Untuk beberapa menit, Chanyeol menatap orang yang mencoba untuk menjual tubuhnya itu. Siapapun yang lewat tidak tertarik dengan pria ini dan mereka tampak tergesa-gesa untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh, melihat tak seorangpun mau 'bermain' dengan orang ini. Pria itu mendengar suara Chanyeol, mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berselimut di atas tangga. Pria itu memandangnya dengan sinis lalu mencoba untuk menjual dirinya sekali lagi.

"Bisakah aku bermain sebentar denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, mengharapkan tatapan dingin dari pria berkulit pucat yang memakai celana kulit ketat (dia terlihat tidak nyaman).

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol, dengan tatapan yang sangat manis – dia tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman palsu. "Tergantung berapa banyak kau membayarku, sayang," balasnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Dan namamu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Park Chanyeol. Apa kabarmu?"

Baekhyun ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Apakah kau hanya mau berbicara denganku? Kalau iya, maaf aku sibuk. Kecuali kalau kau akan membayarku, kau bisa tetap berbicara denganku,".

"Kau bilang kau sibuk? Sibuk menantikan orang-orang yang hanya lewat begitu saja? Aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah," Kata Chanyeol. Pria berambut coklat itu tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Dia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di tangga yang dingin itu.

Malam mulai sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat dalam beberapa menit ini. Di sana hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berada di dalam tempat yang sama, mungkin jaraknya sekitar sepuluh kaki. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka merasa sendirian.

 _No one can help them. No one wanted to help them in the first place._

"Kenapa kau masih di situ?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Memang ke mana aku harus pergi?"

"Rumah."

"Aku tidak punya rumah."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Oh, kasihan sekali," sindirnya. "Tapi itu juga berarti kalau kau tidak punya uang kan Tuan Park Chanyeol? Jadi, sepertinya kau tidak bisa bermain denganku."

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda.'"

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi jangan menatapku terlalu lama. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat lengannya untuk melihat jam tangannya. Belum terlalu larut; baru jam sebelas malam. Lalu dia menutup matanya, berharap terbangun pada jam delapan pagi untuk pekerjaan keesokan harinya.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang diharapkannya - dia tidak melihat sinar matahari. Masih malam, tak seorangpun lewat dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di situ. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya lagi - jam satu.

"K-kau sudah berdiri di situ berapa lama...umm...Baekhyun?"

"…Aku tidak ke mana-mana," jawab Baekhyun.

"Malam ini sangat dingin."

"Aku tau."

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ, kau bisa sakit!" Bentak Chanyeol, seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol sedikit bergeser ke sebelah kiri, membuat beberapa ruang. "Kemarilah. Kau dapat mamakai selimut ini denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku harus tetap di sini dan bersabar. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menghangatkan diri."

"Apa kau pikir kau akan mendapakan sesuatu hanya dengan berdiri di situ?"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mendapakan sesuatu hanya dengan duduk denganmu?"

"Lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna daripada berdiri di situ."

"Kau pikir menghangatkan diri dalam selimut itu berguna?"

"Paling tidak ini lebih berguna daripada hanya berdiri di situ kedinginan. Toh sudah tidak ada orang yang lewat."

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan penawaran itu, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah tangga yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Pekerja seks itu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut itu.

"Selimut ini tidak terlalu hangat, kau tau?"

"Yah, Aku tau," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi paling tidak ini lebih baik daripada apa yang kau lakukan selama berjam-jam tadi."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti ini…?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. "Oh, m-maafkan aku. K-kau tidak h-harus menjawab pertanyaan itu!" sambung Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Baekhyun. "Saat umurku tujuh belas tahun, perusahaan ayahku bangkrut dan ia jadi sakit-sakitan. Karena uang ayahku sudah habis untuk membayar hutangnya yang tersisa, aku menjual rumah untuk biaya sekolah dan perawatan ayahku. Tapi setelah satu bulan penyakit ayahku semakin parah dan ia sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Uangku sudah mulai habis, lalu aku mencoba mencari pekerjaan biasa. Tapi gajiku hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku, tidak cukup untuk membayar sekolah. Aku sudah mencoba mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi aku tak mendapatkannya. Jadi, aku berhenti bersekolah dan mulai mencari pekerjaan untuk mengumpulkan uang lalu menyewa tempat tinggal dan melanjutkan sekolahku. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi... Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan sekolah, aku tidak pergi ke perguruan tinggi, Aku tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan yang bagus dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara mencari uang dengan cepat untuk bertahan hidup."

Chanyeol diam dan tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Tapi dia pikir tidak sopan jika hanya diam dan tidak menanggapinya seperti itu. Jadi Chanyeol mulai berpikir. Dia mencoba untuk menemukan kata-kata untuk menghiburnya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan terlihat tidak nyaman, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu menghiburku, Aku baik-baik saja. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah akhir bagiku."

"…Akhir?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak perlu mati untuk menemui sebuah 'akhir.' Hanya kehilangan tujuan hidup saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berakhir."

"Aku rasa apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku juga mulai kehilangan harapan. Untuk apa aku bekerja tiap hari? Untuk beberapa lembar won di kantongku? Beberapa lembar won tidak bisa bandingkan dengan jumlah uang yang kau butuhkan untuk hidup."

"Itu benar."

"Aku tidak punya uang, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan… Ini sudah berakhir."

"Aneh bukan…? Bagaimana orang-orang sekarang hidup hanya dengan lembaran kertas."

"Uang adalah waktu dan waktu itu berharga."

"Aku rasa kau benar."

Kesunyian mulai menyelimuti mereka, hening, dan kedua orang-orang ini berpikir bahwa hidup mereka sudah berakhir. Segalanya melenyap ke dalam kesunyian, hingga Baekhyun memecahnya. "Kau ingin 'bermain'?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Aku juga tidak bisa membayarmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu percobaan gratis?"

"Oh, itu terdengar…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada ceria "…Tidak ada," dan berakhir dengan nada serius. Jawaban yang mengecewakan pria berambut coklat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidur saja di sini dengan tenang. Besok aku harus bekerja. Selamat malam."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku akan memberimu satu kali penawaran lagi."

"Dan aku akan menolaknya. _Lagi_." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Aku tidak tertarik,".

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Kenapa kau menawariku?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Itu karena…" dia mencoba mencari alasan. "...untuk mengisi waktu? Mungkin... Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Mengemis? Tidak… Kau itu selalu saja hanya memikirkan uang... Ayolah… Kita ini masih muda, benarkan? "Ayo kita..." Baekhyun mulai mendekat ke leher Chanyeol, memberikan sedikit kecupan. "…melakukan 'seks'."

Terganggu dengan kecupan itu, Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendorongnya tapi tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sepanjang lehernya. Apapun itu – terasa hangat dan basah. "B-baekhyun… berhenti... Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hidupmu sekarang? Terus melakukan pekerjaanmu yang sia-sia itu? Dan apa selain itu? Tidak ada. Iyakan? _Tidak ada apapun_ ," Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. "Hiburlah dirimu, Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun benar. Apa yang Park Chanyeol punya? Dia tidak punya rumah. Dia pasti tidak punya uang. Dia tidak punya pekerjaan dengan gaji yang bagus. Dia tidak punya apapun. Dia hanya punya dirinya sendiri dan masa mudanya. Dan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Saat dia masih muda… _Masih muda dan kuat._

"Baekhyun, kau sedang menggodaku… aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam perangkapmu. Kau tidak tertarik denganku beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang kau tertarik padaku. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Sekarang adalah sekarang… Lalu kau harus memikirkan masa depan. Dulu aku adalah anak yang cerdas... Kalau aku punya kesempatan, aku ingin menjadi detektif. Tapi inilah aku yang sekarang, Chanyeol... Aku adalah seorang pekerja seks. Tubuhku menginginkan tubuh lain dan hatiku menginginkan uang. Dan besok, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalau kau?"

Chanyeol mulai memahami apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "…A-aku.. dulu, aku orang yang ceria di sekolah. Aku mendapat peringkat satu di sekolah. Dan sekarang? Aku kesulitan mencari uang; Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan hidupku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa, dan aku rasa besok aku juga tidak akan bisa."

Baekhyun pun mulai bergerak untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

" _Jadi_ _ayo_ _kita lakukan, Chanyeol..._ " Baekhyun semakin menghapus jarak dengan Chanyeol dan berbisik lembut di telinganya. " _Ayo kita lakukan bersama"_

"Baekhyun!" Bentak Chanyeol, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya." Dia mencoba untuk menolak penawaran itu sekali lagi, tapi saat ini? Suara Baekhyun (yang Chanyeol anggap sangat erotis) terus menggema di kepalanya, menyebabkan 'sesuatu' miliknya mulai terbangun.

"Oh kau punya" Baekhyun tetap berbisik dengan suara sensual. "Mungkin… Ini bisa menjadi perayaan. Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang memahamiku dengan baik… _Chanyeol… aku menginginkanmu_ "

 _You can want… but can you have it?_

'Aku menginginkanmu.' Dua kata, tapi hanya memiliki satu arti… Chanyeol merasa dua kata itu terdengar sangat seksi. _Aku menginginkanmu, Aku menginginkanmu, Aku menginginkanmu._ Kata-kata itu menghantui pikiran Chanyeol. Tapi walaupun Chanyeol sangat menginginkan Baekhyun saat itu juga, dia tetap diam. Kesabaran Baekhyun mulai habis dan dia hanya butuh satu jawaban.

"Aku melihat sesuatu dimatamu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbohong, dia tidak melihat apapun. "Apa kau membayangkan tubuhku? Saat aku berada di bawahmu? Aku akan memberikannya, Chanyeol. Hanya membayangkan saja tidak akan memuaskanmu, iyakan? _Aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu._ "

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol benar-benar membayangkan pria di sampingnya itu yang berbaring dengan pasrah di ranjang. Berbaring di ranjang, meremas kuat sprei di sampingnya dengan cairan putih yang menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

 _Dia sedang menggodaku, dia hanya menggodaku. Aku tidak boleh tergoda olehnya…!_ Pikir Chanyeol. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memndang pria di sampingnya, yang tetap berbisik ditelinganya sambil menyentuhnya perlahan. Tidak mudah untuk mengabaikan sentuhan Baekhyun yang hangat dan lembut. Tidak mudah juga bagi Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan jawaban 'baiklah, aku akan bermain denganmu.'

"Chanyeol, Aku tau kau menginginkanku," Baekhyun terus berusaha. "Lalu kau bisa…" pria itu tiba-tiba mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Ahh... Aku menginginkanmu, Chanyeol, sangat menginginkanmu."

Sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya, bibir merah mudah itu sudah menempel di bibirnya. Matanya melebar menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sangat agresif.

"Baek… Ah…! Tunggu!" Chanyeol berusaha bicara. Ciuman itu terlepas dan Baekhyun menatap pria berambut hitam itu sebentar.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya cepat. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi tidak di sini."

"Kenapa tidak?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau gila? Ini tempat umum," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ikuti aku." Dengan itu, Baekhyun berdiri dan Chanyeol, meskipun dia masih ragu, diambilnya tas dan selimutnya lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _Sad, isn't it?_

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah gudang yang sudah tak terpakai. Mereka berada di lantai dua, ruangan ke-empat di sebelah kiri. Memang sedikit berdebu, tapi ruangan inilah yang paling layak daripada ruangan yang lain.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit jijik. "Lihat ranjangnya! Sangat kotor…!"

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mulai sedikit gelisah. "Sudahkah kau… melakukannya dengan orang lain di sini sebelumnya?"

"Oh?" Baekhyun berhenti sebentar saat dia mencoba membersihkan ranjang itu dari debu. "Ya, Aku pernah. Tapi di ruangan lainnya bukan di sini."

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya. "…Baekhyun, sebelum sesuatu umm… terjadi…" ia bicara terputus-putus. "Apa kau punya penyakit…?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah bertanya akan hal itu, Chanyeol. Aku senang kau peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Dan tidak, Aku tidak punya penyakit apapun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya, sedikit curiga.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran buruk, Chanyeol, lepas saja pakaianmu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Baekhyun bicara sambil melepas baju dan celananya. Chanyeol malu, gelisah dan sedikit takut. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang tampak biasa saja dengan keadaan ini. Saat ini celana ketat Baekhyun sudah melorot sampai lututnya.

 _Sial_ , _apa_ _aku benar-benar menginginkannya?_

"Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk membuka bajumu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sopan disertai sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah, akan kubantu." Dia lalu mendorong Chanyeol ke atas ranjang dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Aku tidak tau apa aku benar-benar menginginkan ini…!" ucap Chanyeol berontak.

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkan ini, kau tidak akan berada di sini denganku."

"Kau menggodaku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, seharusnya kau tidak akan tergoda dengan apapun yang kulakukan," Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia lalu mulai melepaskan celana dan boxer Chanyeol dalam satu kali tarikan, melemparkannya ke lantai. "Ayo kita mulai bermain, Chanyeol..." Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan seketika itu Chanyeol bangun. Saat itu, Baekhyun mulai mengulum junior Chanyeol dan menghisapnya sambil mengeluarkan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Sial…" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. _Apa yang_ _kulakukan?_ "Baekhyun… berhenti."

Baekhyun melepaskan junior Chanyeol dari mulutnya dengan memberikan satu jilatan terakhir pada ujungnya. "Kenapa? Adikmu sudah mulai bangun, tapi kau masih menyuruhku untuk berhenti," dia mendengus kesal. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. "…Sadarlah, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu khawatir. Nikmati saja saat-saat ini… Kau tidak punya rumah, tidak punya uang, dan aku yakin kau juga telah kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu. Tapi apa yang kau punya _saatini?_ Kau punya aku. _Jadi, gunakan aku dengan baik_."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Oh… ahh di sana, Chanyeol… Aah… d-di sana… benar!" Baekhyun memohon. Dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya, menghentakkan juniornya ke titik yang diminta Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun masih sangat ketat.

"Baekhyun… aku akan… ahh g-gerakkan lagi," Sahut Chanyeol. "Dan aku memerlukanmu untuk bekerja sama… Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit…!"

"Chanyeol... nghh.. Jangan di situ… Ahh, tusuk titik yang tadi satu kali lagi…" Pinta Baekhyun. Baekhyun, yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai seseorang yang keras kepala, kini terlihat pasrah. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat berkuasa, dan melihat Baekhyun berada di bawahnya dengan wajah yang erotis.

Chanyeol mengabaikan permohonan Baekhyun, dia mulai menusukkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi, tapi sedikit bergeser dari titik yang diminta Baekhyun.

"Aaahh! Chanyeol! Berhenti, bukan di sana…!" Baekhyun menangis.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada suaranya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"...Aku mohon Baek… Tahanlah sebentar. Kau akan terbiasa."

"T-tidak, Chanyeol!" Satu tusukan lagi. "Aaahh…! Mmf… k-kumohon…kembali" rengeknya.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi pucatnya yang basah terkena tetesan air matanya. Chanyeol mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan memberikannya ciuman panas, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah dan mulut beradu, tubuh bergesekan satu sama lain, ini adalah surga. "Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan rumahku kembali, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil mengelus rambut coklat itu. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali sekarang? Tahanlah sebentar." ucapnya. Tangan yang tadi mengelus rambut Baekhyun kini beralih meremas pelan junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan juniornya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah. "Ooh… Chanyeol… aku rasa aku akan…"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. "Keluarlah, tak apa. Atau mungkin… kita bisa keluar bersama-sama," Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

Dan benar, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya ke dada Chanyeol dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengisi lubangnya. Memang terasa sedikit sakit, tapi sangat memuaskan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Baekhyun dan mulai membersihkan sisa cairan putih yang ada di dadanya.

"Apa masih sakit…?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya," Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol mulai memeluk Baekhyun, dan menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, Baek."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Baekhyun datang setiap empat malam, dan Chanyeol akan menunggunya di tangga, berselimut. Setiap hari Chanyeol akan bangun lebih awal dari biasanya untuk bekerja. Kadang-kadang, kalau dia punya kesempatan untuk mendapat uang tambahan, dia akan melakukannya. Setelah bekerja, Chanyeol akan meminta-minta uang dari orang-orang yang lewat. Dan dengan uang itu, Chanyeol tidak lagi pergi ke toko untuk membeli apel, botol air atau beberapa pakaian baru.

Dia akan menunggu hingga malam ke-empat dan memberikan uangnya kepada Baekhyun. Setelah itu, mereka akan pergi ke gudang dan berhubungan seks lagi.

Chanyeol merasa ini semua adalah sebuah fantasi. Dia yakin bahwa dia dapat hidup seperti ini.

Dan sebelum tidur, dia pasti memikirkan Baekhyun. _Apakah ini yang namannya cinta?_ Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu… memikirkan semua perkataan Baekhyun tentang… kehidupan yang sudah berakhir, tidak bisa kembali, tidak ada jalan bisa diambil, dia akan merasa… menyesal. Penyesalan karena nasibnya berakhir seperti ini. Menjadi tunawisma.

Tapi dalam sekejap… Dia akan memikirkan Baekhyun. Dia merasa bersalah. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena Baekhyun akan merasa sakit keesokan paginya, tapi bukankan itu memang risiko dari pekerjaan Baekhyun? Seharusnya ia tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Tak ada hal lain kecuali rasa bersalah.

Dan dengan berpikiran seperti itu, dia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun, sehingga dia akan mencoba lebih keras untuk mencari uang dan memberikan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Tidak menyisakan satu lembar pun untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Save your money and live._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Baekhyun melenguh keenakan. "Ahh.. Chanyeol… Bisakah kau.. nghh.. menghisapnya lebih kuat lagi?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan giginya pada junior Baekhyun. Dengan agresif, Chanyeol menghisapnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sementara junior Baekhyun sudah mulai berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol… ahh.. aku mau…!" Dan sebelum kalimat itu selesai, cairannya sudah keluar ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Baekhyun dan menatap pria berambut coklat itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini…?" Chanyeol bertanya, tak terlalu jelas, karena ada sesuatu di dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, berikan itu padaku," dan dia meraih wajah Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia mencium Chanyeol dengan lidah yang saling beradu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengambil cairan itu dari mulut Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian ciuman keduanya terpisah. Kenapa? Mereka juga masih membutuhkan oksigen.

"Lihatlah, Chanyeol… Kau menelannya seperti ini..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mulai menelan cairannya itu. "...Tapi kalau kau merasa jijik, kau bisa memuntahkannya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menatapnya dalam. Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _There was no other word to describe it. He was just 'sorry.'_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Lima bulan telah terlewati dan sudah lebih dari sepuluh malam dia melakukannya dengan Baekhyun. Waktu ini akhirnya datang. Chanyeol sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini berkali-kali.

"Ayo Chanyeol. Semoga kau sudah bisa sedikit lebih lembut daripada malam-malam sebelumnya... beberapa hari ini aku merasa sangat sakit," Baekhyun bergurau.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun, kemarilah," Tuntut Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan semakin dekat. Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"…Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memulai. "Ayo melarikan diri bersama-sama."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Melarikan diri bersama-sama…?"

"Baekhyun… aku.. aku… _mencintaimu._ Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu dan… aku mau hidup bersamamu untuk selamanya."

Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Baekhyun! Mau ke mana kau?"

Wajah manis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. "Aku akan kembali pada empat hari berikutnya. Kita istirahat dulu," dengan suara yang lembut.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Chanyeol menunggu dan menunggu. Dan saat empat hari sudah berlalu, Baekhyun tidak datang. Lima hari berikutnya tidak ada tanda dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

Chanyeol harus menunggu delapan belas hari untuk pertemuan berikutnya.

"Baekhyun, ke mana saja kau?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan uang yang telah dia kumpulkan dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. "Ambil ini, semuanya untukmu." Baekhyun mengambil uang dari tangan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol berbisik.

Muncullah kesunyian saat Baekhyun menghitung uang itu lalu menaruhnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Kau memang orang yang benar-benar bodoh Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tertawa.

"…Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut.

Baekhyun terus tertawa, dia menganggap Chanyeol sangat bodoh karena dia masih belum memahaminya. "Kau pikir aku mau pergi dengan _mu_? _Kau_ yang tidak punya rumah, _kau_ yang tidak punya uang. Ya memang, kita punya beberapa waktu hebat di ranjang, atau saat membicarakan tentang kehidupan kita tapi… _Chanyeol_ , itu semua tidak cukup, iyakan?"

"…Baekhyun, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, mulai sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bukankah kau sudah megerti? Aku memanfaatkanmu, Chanyeol. Kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'aku menginginkanmu' tidak terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan."

Hati Chanyeol seperti baru saja ditikam oleh pisau yang memandikan racun. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mengambil uangmu," Baekhyun mengaku.

Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan cepat. "Aku merasa bersalah padamu…! Aku.. aku… _peduli_ padamu…!"

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku tak peduli pada _mu_?"

 _Sorry. He was just sorry. Sorry for himself._

Sudah berjalan lima bulan. "…Aku… aku melakukan ini semua untukmu dan sekarang…? Dengan uang itu… aku bisa… aku bisa membeli makan malam…untuk beberapa hari…!"

Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat ke Chanyeol, menyentuh pipinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" tolak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku pikir aku baru saja mengajari hal lain padamu. Chanyeol, Aku tidak punya jalan lain kecuali untuk menjual diriku pada orang-orang. Dan sekarang apa yang kulakukan? Aku berusaha menemukan sebuah jalan berbeda walaupun terdapat jalan buntu. Tapi bahkan di jalan buntu itu, ada jalan pintas untuk melaluinya. Dan memanfaatkanmu adalah salah satu hal paling hebat yang pernah kulakukan selama ini."

"…Kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku?"

"Tidak, Aku tidak merasa bersalah padamu, Chanyeol. Aku merasa bersalah pada diriku."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun berbalik, sama seperti yang dilakukannya delapan belas hari lalu. "Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Park Chanyeol…" dia berbisik dan berjalan menjauh.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tidak ada apapun lagi di dalam diri Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak punya gairah untuk bekerja, tidak ada hasrat untuk meminta-minta uang lagi. Dia hanya berbaring di tangga logam itu dan bergulung dengan selimutnya. Kenapa…? Kenapa dia berhenti? Memang, dia sudah kehilangan rumahnya, tidak punya uang, dia kehilangan satu-satunya orang dicintainya. Lalu _kenapa?_ Kenapa dia hanya duduk di situ hingga kematian mendatanginya…?

 _Because he knew it was the end._

 **The End**

 **END**

* * *

Gimana menurut kalian? review yaaa.. kkk

Ini ff pertamaku yang pake bahasa indonesia, jadi maaf kalo bahasanya aneh/ gak pas... hehe

makasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, dan review :)


End file.
